Just A Kiss
by MissM789
Summary: Little Emma plays a part in bringing together her uncle Matt and Maxie.


**Just A Kiss**

**A/N: This is my very first story. It's a fanfic about my favourite couple on GH, Matt and Maxie.I hope you enjoy it.**

"Hmm, how did that cocky jerk end up with such gorgeous eyes, sweet smile, sexy...wait a minute? What am I thinking? Snap out of it Maxie!"

Maxie Jones quickly realised that she was staring at Matt Hunter and pulled herself together just as the object of her thoughts approached her. Ever since they first met, Maxie had disliked Dr Matt Hunter. He seemed to be the sort of guy who thought he was all that and so much more. Maxie knew that she was not the best judge of character since she thought pretty highly of herself too but surely she didn't come across as such a vain jerk.

"Well, if it isn't Maxie Jones, again? You know most people have better things to do than keep coming to the hospital so often when they aren't sick. Don't you have like a job?" asked Matt.

Maxie wanted nothing more than to ignore him but she knew it would only make him stay longer, so she explained why she was at the hospital.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm here to see Robin," she said.

"Well Dr Scorpio-Drake is busy with a patient right now, so you just have to wait."

"That's exactly what I was doing until you came to invade my space. Anyway since Robin is busy, you can help me with Emma."

Immediately Matt became serious and wanted to know what happened to little Emma. His sudden change in behaviour took Maxie by surprise as she realised just how much he cared for his niece. Maybe there was more to the egotistical doctor than she thought.

"Don't worry, Emma's fine. Robin called me to take Emma for the evening since she and Patrick are going to be at the hospital till late tonight."

"Oh yeah, that's right, there's a hospital meeting tonight. So what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Basically I need you to tell Robin that I've already picked up Emma because I got to get going."

"Sure, no problem," said Matt.

Maxie thanked him and then headed off to the hospital day-care centre to get Emma.

Not long after Maxie had left, Matt saw his sister-in-law and told her about Maxie taking Emma. At the same time, Matt's brother, Dr Patrick Drake, came up to them and reminded them that the meeting was starting shortly. Matt excused himself to go see one of his patients quickly and promised to catch up with them soon.

A couple of days later, Maxie went over to visit Patrick and Robin. As she was about to knock, the door opened and Matt walked out pushing Emma in her stroller.

"What are you doing here? Where are Patrick and Robin?" Maxie asked, pushing her way past Matt into the living room.

Matt rolled his eyes and replied, "Obviously, they are not home. So would you please get out so I can lock up?"

"You still haven't told me why you are here?" she asked as she stormed out of the house.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm watching Emma. So would you please disappear if you have nothing else to do? Emma and I would like to go have fun at the park," said Matt who was beginning to get annoyed. He started pushing Emma's stroller towards the park, hoping that Maxie would get the picture and leave.

"Wait up!" yelled Maxie as she ran to join them.

Matt stopped and let her catch up. He didn't know why he bothered since he knew she was probably about to trade more barbs with him. Once she caught up, they continued walking to the park.

After walking a few minutes in silence, Maxie spoke up, "I'm sorry."

Matt couldn't believe his ears; Maxie Jones was actually apologizing to him. Surely there was a catch.

Seeing the incredulous look on his face, she continued, "I mean it. I'm sorry. I was rude to you just now for no real reason."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to you sniping at me. It's this nice version of you that's got me worried," he said with a laugh.

Maxie couldn't resist laughing with him.

They had reached the park and Matt chose a spot under some trees. Maxie sat on the blanket and watched Matt playing with Emma on the swings. He seemed to be a natural when it came to kids. Matt and Emma returned with ice-cream. After that, the three of them played a ball game. While trying to get the ball away from Matt, Maxie tripped and ended up taking Matt down with her. Maxie landed on top of Matt and for a brief second, their lips met. Both were taken by surprise and just stared at each other for a while, each searching the other's face to see if this was just another game. Despite all the confusion in her head, Maxie was sure of only one thing, she wanted to feel his lips on hers again. So without wasting any more time, Maxie pulled Matt into a more passionate kiss. Matt felt the same way as Maxie and responded with just as much fire that Maxie seemed to pour into that kiss. They quickly pulled apart when they heard Emma's squeals of laughter and applause while she watched them. Matt and Maxie couldn't help but laugh with her.

Matt grabbed Emma and got her settled into her stroller while Maxie gathered all their stuff. It only seemed natural for Maxie to link her arm around Matt's while they walked back to Patrick and Robin's place. They didn't know what the future had in store for them but they knew that they would find out together, as a couple...

**THE END**


End file.
